


Looper Sex

by Pixel_Runner



Series: The Practicalities of Werewolves in the Modern Age [2]
Category: Original Work, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS!, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animalistic Sex, Craig gets his red wings, Current Consent, Don't Read This, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Hesitant Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse, It sucks if you are a werewolf, Language is Important, M/M, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Pack Sex, Past Cannibalism, Past Rape/Non-con, Prepping, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The Grammar of Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Werewolves are NOT Vegetarians, Werewolves can Never Go Home, When you don't want to hurt your partner, Yennork, past Dub con, talking it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Random Sex Snippets from Thrown to the Wolves





	1. The Theory

Sarah was out walking the dog.  Marv called a pack meeting. He made a point of waiting until Craig had a mouthful of hot tea before he said, “I need advice on how to have sex with Sarah.”

 

He knew it was coming, so he leaned out of the way while Gus ended up wearing most of it.  He forced himself not to laugh.

 

Gus wiped his face a glared at his alpha, “You were married.  You had kids.  This isn’t a birds and bees discussion, so what’s the problem?”

 

Marv rubbed the back of his neck.  “Haven’t been with a woman since I turned.”

 

“Well, then, you’re lucky.” Gus said firmly.  Sean looked ill.  Marv should have sent him with the lass.  “I have, a couple of times.  For political reasons.  Fucking takes a lot of energy, the change takes even more.  Next thing you know, you are full combat mode, balls deep in someone that smells like the best Sunday roast ever, and you’re knotted so she can’t even get away.”  The pack knew that “political reasons” meant that Gus’s previous alpha had ordered him to.

 

Marv looked at Mac who was looking away.  That could mean anything from he had the same experience to Gus had raped and eaten a girl so that Mac wouldn’t have to.  That left Craig, who shrugged.

 

“With a Yennork, it isn’t that much different than before you turned.  It damages them less if you force them to cum first, but either way, you won’t end up eating her.”  They were all staring at him.  “What?”

 

“I think the phrase we are struggling over here, lad, is ‘damages them less’.” Gus said flatly.

 

“I don’t know, I am also struggling with ‘force them to cum,’ myself.” Mac added.

 

Craig groaned and ran his hands over his head.  “For fuck’s sake, really?  None of you know how to get a woman to cum?”

 

“I’m with Mac,” Sean said, “the word ‘force’ is giving me issues.”

 

“Would the phrase ‘make them cum’ be more acceptable?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Fine, you make them cum-”

 

“Nope.  It’s the way you say it.” Mac interrupted.

 

Craig ignored him, “- and ignore the sound of their hip bones dislocating-”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Craig stopped and looked at Marv.  “Yennork change shape when they cum too, just like us.  I don’t know if they can learn to control it, but when they cum, their …  hips crack and their insides move out of the way and their smell gets even better.  Then, they can take the whole length without bleeding out afterwards.  Don’t try to fit in her cunt otherwise.  It won’t work.”

 

Marv groaned.

 

“Look,” Craig said reasonably, “you would never fuck one of us without prep.  This is just like that.  If you aren’t sure you can, then just plan on sticking to fingers and tongue until you know how to get her off.”

 

 


	2. Howl at the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets PMS - the extended version

“Can someone PLEASE tell me where the goddamn tylenol is?”

 

The pack looked up from their respective jobs in the garage and stared at Sarah.  Sean said, “We don’t have any.  Not safe for us.”

 

Craig slowly put down his wrench and walked towards her.  “Come on.  I’ll make you some tea.  You are talking the day off.”

 

“I don’t need a day off.” Sarah snapped.

 

“Yeah, you do.  No one is going to be upset if you take some time off to feel better.  Come on. I’ll make tea and find something that will help.”

 

“Craig.” Marv snapped.

 

“It’s OK, boss, I got this.  We’ll be fine.”  And with that, Craig herded Sarah out of the shop and up the street to the house.  Once they were out of sight of the garage, he put his hand on the small of her back and said quietly.  “It takes a while to make tea.  You go have a hot shower.  I’ll knock before I come in.”

 

“I can make tea.  Go back to work.”

 

Craig snorted.  “God, I’m glad you waited until Marv couldn’t hear to say that.  He has a fucked up understanding of taking orders from Yennork.  You don’t feel good.  Let me help you feel better.  This is a pack thing.  Human models don’t apply, understand?”

 

“Craig, I’m pretty damn sure that PMS is a human thing.  I can handle this.”

 

“Humans do a piss poor job of handling it these days.  And, with respect, you are wrong.  The last Yennork I knew only bled four times a year.  This is going to be different than before you turned.  Let me help.  Please.”

 

“Ugh.  Fine.”

 

The hot shower did help.  Sarah put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and decided to head down to the kitchen to check on the tea.  Craig was coming up the stairs with a breakfast tray holding a teapot and some cups.  She held the door for him.  

 

“Get in bed.  I’ll pour the tea and rub your feet while we come up with a plan.”

 

Besides the peppermint tea, there was a bowl full of chocolate balls, the good kind, and a plate full of strawberries.  Sarah groaned and unwrapped a milk chocolate ball, she bit it in half then took a bite of strawberry while the creamy filling was still coating her tongue.  At the end of her first chocolate and second strawberry, she took a sip of tea and said, “Ok, you are definitely better at this.”

 

Craig laughed softly.  “Loopers can’t eat chocolate.  Yennork can.  I had to get advice at the grocery store on which chocolate to buy.”

 

“So, what’s the plan?”

 

Craig hesitated, “Just so we are clear, this isn’t me pressuring you into anything.  Marv has some strong ideas about that, but that only works if you know what to ask for.  This is just me explaining the options.  It’s up to you to decide if you want to take any of them.”

 

Sarah gave him a curious look, “O...kay.”

 

“I also want you to know, we weren’t all bastards before the Black Treaty.  My original alpha was not civilized by modern standards, but he was better what you would expect back then.  He treated us all the same, including the Yennork.  Part of that was keeping us whole.  Including her.  When she was hurting, we tended to her.”

 

“And what did that look like?”

 

“Letting her rest.  Making sure she had food.  Licking her clean.  Keeping her warm.  The usual.”

 

“Uh…” Sarah stared at him.  Then in a sing song voice she said, “One of these things is not like the others.”

 

Craig looked at her mildly.  “Stop thinking like a hume.  If you want to call Nicole to confirm, I can wait.”

 

Sarah thought about that.  “I’m going to finish my tea and you are going to finish your explanation first.  I get the feeling I’m going to have more fact checking than just that by the time we are done.”

 

Craig took a deep breath.  This next bit was going to be difficult.  “It is shameful to us that you would rather play with yourself than ask one of us for help.  It shows we are not taking good enough care of you.” Sarah blushed bright red and looked away, Craig continued quickly before she could tell him to stop. “But have you noticed that your body changes when you, uh-”

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.  And Nicole warned me about that.  I don’t grow hair and fangs, but … things definitely change.”

 

“OK.  So, if you stay this shape the whole time, you will bleed for a few days, like a hume.  If you change, well, aside from just enjoying yourself, your body with gush faster and it will be over faster.”

 

Sarah took a deep breath and blew it out.  “So, put down a drop cloth and break out the good porn?”

 

Craig shrugged.  “Or let us help you.”

 

“I can’t ask-”

 

“You aren’t.” Craig interrupted.  “I am risking being kicked out of the pack to offer.  I promise you will feel good, you will taste good and I will be more than happy to help.”  Sarah closed her eyes and didn’t say anything.  “Time to call Nicole now?” Craig asked.

 

“Maybe.  Anything else I need to know first?”

 

“You are going to need a lot more sleep. You are going to feel agitated and anxious.  It is a good time to bond with your pack.  It will be comforting to have us here, as will skin to skin contact.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m going into heat.”

 

Craig snorted.  “That’s a myth.  It’s part of the whole ‘Sex Pollen made me do it’ bullshit.  You are perfectly capable of handling this on your own, whether you want to just tough it out or ‘put down a drop cloth.’  That isn’t the point. The point is that you shouldn’t have to.  It’s a big deal to be allowed to help a Yennork.  Hell, these days it’s a big deal to be allowed to touch a Yennork.  But when Jonathan Black wrote his treaty, I don’t think he fully understood the consequences of making Yennork untouchable.  That never works out well.”

 

Sarah nodded.

 

“You should also talk to Nicole about pack nudity. We are wearing a lot more clothing these days because the rest of the pack has some strange ideas about you seeing us naked.”

 

“She warned me about that, and co-sleeping.  Then I got here and everyone is always fully dressed and Marv made arrangements to exclude me from the nest.”

 

“He doesn’t see it that way.  He’s thinking like a hume.  He sees it as giving you a choice. He’s trying to give you space.  That’s where all that make a point of seating you specially at the table bull shit comes in.  It was how rich lady’s were seated at formal dinners when he was young.  Now it’s just a way of making you different from the pack.  One rule for us and another for you.  It is...”

 

“Ostracizing?”

 

Craig shrugged.  “Well intentioned.  But, you know what they say about the road to hell.”

 

Sarah considered the now empty plate of strawberries.  “This was an audition, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Craig replied simply.

 

Sarah sighed and scrubbed her face.  “And here I thought you were pushing me at Marv.”

 

“I was.  We ran out of time.  I don’t think you should have to do this alone.  I don’t think you knew there are other options.  You can ask any of us for help.  The difference is that none of the others have ever had a Yennork in the pack.  You will be learning together.  I already know how to help.”

 

“Can I think about it and get back to you?”

 

“Oh course!  And you should call Nicole.  She might have other advice that could help.”

 

\----

 

“Feeling better?” Marv asked when Sarah came down for dinner. 

 

“No. But I talked to Nicole today.”

 

“What did she have to say?”

 

Sarah sighed.  “That I should let Craig take care of me for a couple of days and that if I couldn’t, I was going to need a space heater and room service because the bathtub works better than a drop cloth.”  Marv frowned, clearly having no idea what she was talking about. Sarah closed her eyes and asked, “Can I have Craig for a couple of days?”

 

“You don’t need Craig, any of us can help with whatever you need.”

 

She still wasn’t looking at him, but she stank like pain and embarrassment. “He’s the only one who tried this afternoon.”

 

“What he say to you?”

 

Now Sarah looked at him, “He told me he understands what I’m going through.”

 

“Yeah?  And what’s that?”

 

But Mac had been thinking about the bathtub and space heater vs drop cloth comment as paired with room service and had come to the completely wrong conclusion, “Sarah?  Suicide is never the answer.  No matter how bad you feel, we can get you help. We can figure this out together.”

 

Sarah stared at Mac, then noticed Marv and Sean watching her in horror. She looked around the table in surprise, then snorted and made a little hiccuping laugh/cry sound. “I’m not suicidal!  I have PMS!  And so far Craig is the only one of you that has offered and practical suggestions for how to deal with that.   So, if there is anything any of you would like to suggest or any offers of help you would like to make, now is the time to say.”

 

They all stared at her in shock. 

 

Sarah shook her head, “I’m sorry. That was rude.  May I be excused?”

 

Marv, thinking she meant the outburst, said, “Of course!  It’s fine.”  Then was surprised when she jumped up and fled. 

 

Craig gritted his teeth.  “Marv, I’ve known you for a century, how did I never notice you are absolute shit with women.”

 

Gus laughed, “Pot, meet kettle.”

 

“What were your practical suggestions?” Mac asked. 

 

Craig shook his head. “The intent of the Treaty was to make Yennork feel l loved and worshipped and cared for.  I just offered her those things.”

 

Gus looked at Craig.  “With all respect, Marv, I know what he means and I think it might be better if you let us handle this.”

 

“So enlighten me,” Marv demanded.

 

Gus shrugged.  “Yennork need Loopers to keep them comfortable, warm, fed and safe.  Four times a year, clean is added to that list.”

 

Sean and Mac stared at Gus in shock.  Marv just wasn’t getting it.  It was Sean who actually checked for confirmation.  “You’re talking about eating the Kansas Tomato, aren’t you?”

 

Now Gus and Marv looked confused.

 

Craig rolled his eyes.  Then he looked at Gus.  “You have to negotiate that on your own.  I’m not going to speak for her.”

 

“Right!” Gus stood up. Craig cleared his throat.

 

“An offering of food is a good idea.”

 

Gus nodded and picked up Sarah’s plate and headed out.  Craig just shook his head.

 

“What is going on?” Marv demanded.

 

“Sarah’s gonna start bleeding.  Probably tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah. I noticed that.”

 

Craig’s eyes glittered, he was suddenly, dangerously angry with his alpha.  He forced himself to relax.

 

“And you didn’t think to offer to help?”

 

“What am I supposed to do about it?  Just one of those things that happen.  What, you want me to tell her to stay home?  Fine.  I will.”

 

Craig shook his head.  “She is gonna be in pain and we don’t have drugs for this.”

 

“And?”

 

“And try to think about things you could do to make her feel better, Marv.”

 

Marv just glared at him.

 

Craig ignored him and went back to eating.  Sean and Mac looked uncertainly at their alpha.  Mac hesitantly suggested, “I think he’s talking about licking her cunt, boss.”

 

“WHAT?!” Marv roared, standing up so fast the chair slid back.

 

Sean looked at him.  “My Yennork and I negotiated a plan.  As alpha, you can, of course, force a veto.  But she asked for ME.”

 

Marv sagged.  His head bowed, he asked, “That’s what she needs?”

 

“Maybe.  She needs someone to be there.  I don’t know if she is going to ask for that.  But I can do it without flinching if she does.  You can’t say that, boss.  You are squeamish about even touching her.”

 

“I ain’t.”

 

“Yeah, you are.”

 

Marv looked at Mac and Sean at the far end of the table.  Sean shrugged.  Mac nodded.

 

“She thought we were all gay, boss.”  Mac said quietly.  “Thought we didn’t want her and Nicole had stuck her with ‘gay werewolves’ so she would be safe until she figured things out.”

 

Marv felt shocked.  Sean nodded slowly.  “He’s right, boss.”

 

“The thing is, Marv, this is the perfect time to bond with her.  Rub her back, rub her feet, bring her treats.”  Craig hesitated before going with, “Help her cum.  Spend a couple of days making her feel good.  But she is already going to be nervy.  If you are too, it will drive her away.”

 

Marv hesitated.

 

Craig continued, “Just let me handle it.”  He thought for a moment, “And Gus, if he can negotiate his own arrangements.”

 

Marv nodded slowly.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get a little plotty, should this chapter be part of the main work?


	3. Craig/Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig get's his red wings. Marv struggles with Yennork consent. Not intended to be non-con or dub con. Consent is negotiated on screen in advance. Period sex. Not for the squeamish. Not intended to be sexy or gratuitous. More of a character study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after chapter 20 of Thrown to the Wolves

It was about 2 am when Molly the dog came down to the nest and curled up by the fireplace.  Marv and Craig looked at each other.  “ _Off you go then._ ”  Marv said.  Craig nodded and padded up the stairs.

 

Sarah’s door was open.  He whined a question.  “Come in.”  She was curled into a ball on her bed.

 

_“Wanna help.”_

 

“Can you put some shorts on and come to bed?”

 

It was a quick run through a cold hallway into Sarah’s room.  He grabbed a blanket out of the clean laundry basket waiting outside her door and turned the space heater up to 77. She whimpered a little as he spooned up behind her.  “ _It will be OK.  I warm up fast._ ”

 

“What’s with the puppy speak? You’re human shaped now.”

 

Craig considered this. “I always thought that Yennork couldn’t talk once they shifted.  Marv learned from Nathan that they can.  But they have to use our language because their insides are rearranged.  It sounds like that might include your vocal cords. _You need to practice more._ ”

 

“Not tonight.”

 

“OK.  Can I press on your belly?  It will help with the cramps.”

 

“Yeah.  OK.  I want to go back to sleep.”

 

“Good night, Sarah.”

 

Craig didn’t go to sleep.  He watched her breath and kept reassessing her smell.  He could tell exactly when it changed.  He nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder.  She made a little noise in her sleep.   _“Want you.”_  It came out as a growl and woke her up.  She rolled over to look at him.   _“Please.  Make you feel good.  Want to.”_

 

Sarah blushed and nodded.  

 

_“Rules?”_

 

“Uh…  fingers and tongue, I guess.  I don’t want your dick.  No offense.”

 

Craig chuckled.  “None taken.”

 

“Stay human shaped for me, OK?”

 

He nodded.  “What did you decide about Gus?”

 

Sarah blushed harder.  “I said he could come in if you need to leave. He wasn’t really happy about that.”

 

“I can’t blame him.  I’m not going to leave.  Having a second isn’t a bad thing.”  Craig considered this.  “How do you feel about watching?”

 

“Not sure I want to be watched.”

 

“What about you watching me and him?”  He grinned softly as he smelled her reaction to that.  “It’s up to you.  But decide fairly soon.  Stop is always OK, but I am not going to escalate beyond what you decide is OK before things get started.”

 

“Oh. Uh.  Are you OK with Gus being here?”

 

“I trust him completely, but it has to be your decision.”

 

“I need to think about it.”

 

“OK, you have options.  You can invite him in and kick him out if it gets weird.  Or have him stay dog shaped unless you or I need him.  He could wait on the other side of the door.”

 

Sarah thought about all of that.  She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of him listening just outside the door, but the reality was they would be listening anywhere in the house.  “I don’t want his dick either.”

 

“Can I call him up here to talk about the rules?”

 

Sarah nodded.  Craig made the howl that Sarah recognized as Gus’s name.  Then he barked the words for human and pants.  She heard the sound of Gus running up the stairs only moments later.  He stopped outside of her door and knocked.  “Come in,” Sarah called.

 

Gus was fully dressed.  Sarah was surprised. Craig was already talking.  “Sarah’s rules so far are she wants me to stay human looking and she doesn’t want either of our dicks.  She didn’t seem adverse to us taking care of each other in the down time, but she hasn’t actually said.”

 

Sarah coughed.  “Um… is that something you normally do?”

 

Gus looked surprised, “You know we help each other.  As for normally, well, this is my first time helping a Yennork, so if that’s what you want, then it will be normal for us, alright?”  Sarah nodded.  “You’re hurting.”

 

“Not too bad.”

 

“Smells bad.”  Sarah dropped her gaze and blushed hard. “Smells like you are hurting badly.” Gus corrected himself.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” she whispered.

 

“Want to.” It was surprisingly close to the same growl Craig had made earlier.

 

Sarah nodded. While she and Gus had been talking Craig had spread the blanket out on the bed.  Gus leaned forward and kissed Sarah, gently at first and more aggressively as she kissed him back.  Craig turned the space heater up a little more and then sat behind her on the bed and reached around to unbutton her pajama top while Gus was running his hands over the tops of her thighs.

 

Once her top was off, Gus tucked his hands into the waistband of her pants.  Sarah stood up, Guss pulled down.  Craig lifted her up and set her in the middle of the blanket.  He kissed her lips then her throat.  “Anywhere I can’t lick?”  

 

She shook her head, “I’ll let you know.”

 

Craig grinned and licked her neck in a way he knew would tickle, before kissing her and saying,  “If Gus sat behind you, he would help keep you warm.” He didn’t wait for a reply before he started licking her nipple.

 

“Gus?  Are you OK with that?”

 

Gus nodded.  “Clothes on or off or just pants like Craig?”

 

“Uh… like Craig?”

 

Craig stopped for long enough to say, “Tell him what to do, Sarah.  Say it like you mean it.”

 

Sarah moaned softly as Craig scraped his teeth over her breast.  She gasped, “Clothes off.”  Gus stripped down to his shorts.  He sat her up a little and climbed in behind her.

 

“Can I play with these while Craig goes down?”

 

“Umm-hmm.”

 

Gus grinned and kissed her head, taking her breasts in his hands and rolling her nipples between his fingers.  Craig grabbed her hips and pulled her down Gus’s chest as he tipped them up.  Then Gus bent forward to capture Sarah’s mouth as Craig leaned in and kissed Sarah’s other lips. Sarah and Craig both moaned in pleasure at the same time.  Gus chuckled, “Wow, that is one hell of a view.”

 

“Not bad from here either.” Craig replied.

 

Sarah coiled her arms around Gus’s neck and kissed him.  Craig watched for a moment before running his nose over her curls and sliding his tongue into her.  It was a shame she wouldn’t let him half shift.  His tongue was a lot longer that way.  Maybe next time.

 

Gus had shifted to Sarah’s side and was running one hand up and down her body as the other wrapped around her shoulders.  Craig just slowly kept licking her, enjoying the show.  Sarah’s hips started to buck.  Craig settled her legs over his shoulder and used one hand to press down on her belly while he slide the other up her thigh and into her cunt.  She gasped and tilted her head back exposing her neck to Gus, who groaned.  Craig grinned for a moment.  He doubted she had any idea how errotic that was, trusting a pack member with her throat.

 

Gus watched her for a moment.  “How are you doing?”

 

“More!” she gasped.

 

Craig twisted his wrist and crooked his fingers.  Sarah’s hips started trying to move under his hand.  He was prepared for what happened next, but from the look on Gus’s face, the other male wasn’t.

 

Sarah’s whole body shuddered and made the sound of every joint cracking that went with the change.  She spasmed and arched and screamed.  The scream became a howl.  Craig moved his fingers out of the way and lapped greedily at her twitching, bleeding cunt.  She tasted like copper and iron and salt and life.  He could taste happy and healthy and he could absolutely taste her pleasure.

 

Marv burst in and pulled Craig off of her.  Sarah whimpered and begged, “ _More!_ ”  She wiggled out of Gus’s arms and rolled onto all fours, _“More, please!”_

 

Craig pushed Marv off of him and walked back to the bed,  He ran a careful hand over Sarah’s back.  “Can’t do it baby girl, it’s against the rules.  Lay down, I’ll make you feel good.”

 

“That isn’t what she’s asking for.” Marv growled quietly.

 

Craig looked at Gus and ignored Marv.  He helped Sarah roll onto her back.  Gus stood up and took his alpha out to the hallway to explain.

 

Craig went back to licking Sarah.  She came again with another cry and a fresh little gush. Craig groaned.  Sarah was the best thing he had tasted in centuries.  He could understand why Sean attacked Lori, he was chasing this taste.  This time when Sarah came she arched off the bed and pushed him away.  Craig eased her legs off his shoulders and lay his head on her belly for a moment until the twitching stopped.  He smiled into her skin.

 

“Sarah?” he whispered.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Can I just clean up after myself before I spoon you?  I will be really gentle.”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

Craig smiled happily to himself and remembered his manners, “Thank you.” He was very careful not to hurt her, but also careful to get as much of her as he could.  One of her hips jerked and Craig took that as his signal to stop.  Sure enough a moment later she did another whole body twitch and went back to smelling like herself.

 

“Cold.”

 

From the doorway, Marv handed Gus another of the soft blankets.

 

“I know Love, but we have to get you some water and a massage.  Otherwise your legs are going to hurt tomorrow.”

 

“M’kay.”

 

Gus crawled into bed with them and carefully started rubbing the leg Craig wasn’t working on, carefully copying the motions.  Marv brought a whole pitcher of ice water and three cups.  He poured one and handed it to Gus, who helped Sarah sit up and take a drink.  While she was, Marv pulled Craig off the bed and kissed and licked his face clean.

 

He looked thoughtfully at his second holding the sleepy girl.

 

“Sarah?  Can I stay too?”

 

Craig glared at his alpha, “Wait and ask her in the morning.  She isn’t in a good place to consent right now.  That’s why we negotiate before we start.”

 

Marv held up his hands and left the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... sorry? Next chapter is tentatively planned Craig/Gus


	4. Caring for the Caregiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig/Gus have a quickie or two before breakfast. Short chapter, then I'm going back to Thrown to the Wolves.

Craig was spooning a sleeping Sarah when Gus came over and started rubbing his back.  “Damn, son, watching you keep Marv off of her was just-”  Gus broke off and ground against Craig, sliding his hand between his packmate and his yennork and then down the other man’s belly before palming Craig’s dick through his shorts.  “Let me help with that.”

 

Craig sighed, “She wants me to try to stay human.”

 

“She also said I was here in case you need to tap out.  Let me.  Then you can full shift and I can keep her warm.”

 

“This is a shameless attempt to get to cuddle Sarah.” 

 

Gus grinned and hugged Craig a little tighter, “This is a shameless attempt to get to taste Sarah.  Holy fuck does she smell good!”

 

“Mmmm…’ank ou…” Sarah mumbled.

 

“Can I have him for a few minutes?” Gus asked.

 

“M’kay.”

 

Craig rolled over and sat up.  Gus knelt in front of him.  The guys had an assortment of issues with this.  They had found ways to work around it. Gus pulled down Craig’s shorts and licked his cock like a popsicle, before circling the tip with his tongue.  Craig’s hands twitched.  He wasn’t good at taking this lying down, and Gus wasn’t good with anyone holding his head.  Craig concentrated on running his hands over the blanket.

 

As Gus sucked Craig’s dick into his mouth, Sarah sat up and hugged Craig from behind.  Craig held her hands as she peeked over his shoulder.  Gus looked up at her and grinned around Craig before popping off to say, “Enjoying the view?”  Craig made a little involuntary gasp.  Sarah smiled and nodded.  “Keep your mouth away from his neck, understand?”  He waited for her to nod again, then he ducked his head and went back to work.  

 

He stuck out his tongue and breathed out through his nose as he swallowed Craig down to the root.  Then he swallowed a couple of times letting his throat work around the thick member.  He bobbed his head a couple of times until he could taste precum. He backed off a little and wrapped his fist around the base in anticipation of what was coming next.  Licking and sucking aggressively at the tip, Gus cupped Craig’s balls and gave a gentle squeeze, running his thumb over the sack.

 

Craig threw back his head and shifted as he came, Gus hurried to scramble out of the way while still holding his pack mate’s dick tightly with one hand.  As Craig shifted his knot formed exactly where Gus’s hand was.  Gus kept his eye line pointed at the floor while he waited for Craig to settle into this new shape.  A moment later, Craig shifted again and Gus moved all the way out of the way.

 

Suddenly, Sarah was cuddling a Leonberger for a moment, before Craig jumped off the bed and padded over towards the space heater.  Sarah shrugged and at looked at the clock.  It was six am.  “Hmm…. Should I try to go back to sleep for an hour, or just have a shower and call it morning?”

 

“I’ll change the blanket, then you should try to get some more sleep,” Gus said as he walked out of the bathroom.  

 

Sarah looked at him and nodded.  She got up and headed to the bathroom.  Gus quickly pulled the soft blanket/drop cloth of the bed and dumped it in the hall next to the basket of clean one.  He picked a grey one to spread on the bed.

 

He lay down, Sarah hesitantly lay down next to him.  He spooned her up and pulled the blanket around them.  Gus dosed gently, which is where his missed where Sarah started to hurt.  She wiggled out of his arms and headed to the bathroom.  Gus sat up. “Are you OK?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Craig got up and got human and followed her.  As Sarah turned to close the door, she put her hand on Craig’s chest and pushed him out of the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower.  I’ll head down for breakfast. Go find pants.”

 

Craig put his hand on hers.  “You can have breakfast in bed.”

 

“Can I have a shower?”

 

“Can I join you?”

 

“Go take care of Gus.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was pretty bad. Let's move on.


	5. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cut scene from Chapter 21 of Thrown to the wolves. Fits where the ---- is. Craig and Sarah talk dick.

“Sarah? I want to to talk to you about last night.” Craig added. “Before Marv gets here.”

 

Sarah closed her eyes and nodded.  There was so much about last night that, in the cold light of morning went against her previously held views on how sex was supposed to go.  She was mentally preparing for Craig to give her a failing grade or call her a whore or-

 

“It can be hard to get into a good headspace after you try something new, and I want to make sure you are ok.”

 

Sarah’s eyes flew open and she stared at him.  Then she nodded slowly and said, “Yeah.  I keep telling myself that it’s different now, but…”

 

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a while, then Craig continued with, “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

“Craig?  I need to ask some stupid questions and I need you to not laugh at me.”  Craig nodded, so Sarah continued, “I’ve been… lonely all month, but you only offered to help me now.  Am I only going to get period sex now?”

 

Craig didn’t laugh but it was a struggle. He cleared his throat instead.  “You can have all the sex you want with whoever you want.  We have to wait to be chosen.  I was able to get away with suggesting it by saying it might not have occured to you to ask.  And even then, my propositioning you made the rest of the pack nervous that I was pushing for something you didn’t want.”

 

“So, all the sex I can work up the nerve to ask for?”

 

Craig nodded, unable to keep the smile completely off his face.  Sarah shivered and smelled afraid and now he wasn’t smiling.  “What’s wrong?”  His heart clenched in fear as she ducked her head and actually took a step back from him.  “Sarah, please tell me.”

 

“I was feeling lonely a couple of weeks ago, and you were all still very hands off.” She stopped and took a deep breath, then blurted out all in one go, “Igoogledwerewolfporn.”

 

It took Craig a moment to parse that sentence.  Then he was horrified.  “There isn’t any werewolf porn.  There is human porn where one of the characters is a horribly stereotyped werewolf. Usually, computer generated ridiculously large monster using some tiny girl as a masturbation sleeve who is either screaming, ‘You’re so big! More!’ or ‘Stop! You’re hurting me!’ depending on the fetish they are pandering to.”  


Sarah nodded.

 

Craig rubbed the back of his neck.  “OK. I want to just flat out say, that isn’t how it is going to be.  Marv would tell you the Black Treaty was written for a reason, and he is right.  But that only means that there are Loopers out there that we need a way to stop.  This pack…  we were all abused by previous alphas.  All of us, in one way or another.  Marv could have turned some random woman a hundred years ago if he wanted.  But he made the conscious decision not to.  And we all chose to stay with his pack because we respected that.  Likewise, when we turned you, we made a conscious decision and it wasn’t ‘let’s make a sex toy,’ it was ‘we have a chance to try to keep you alive’.”

 

Craig thought for a moment before continuing, “In those clips the male is easily ten times the size of the female, and his dick is often as big at her head.  And as weird as it is to be bragging about being smaller than that… we are.  You can buy dildos off the internet that are bigger than an anatomically correct Looper dick.  Hell, Nathan is a weird bastard and I’m pretty sure you can buy a life sized mould of his dick on the internet.

 

“We cum in combat form for a reason, it so that we can defend ourselves if something attacks while we are knotted inside a Yennork.  But you can’t do war with a three foot cock trailing along where it might get caught on something or whatever.  It tucks back into our bellies when not in use.  It isn’t that big.”

 

Sarah coughed.  “Yeah…  except horses do that too and they-”

 

Here Craig did laugh, but he got it under control, “Yes, a foot and a half long horse dick is impressive, but when you compare that to the size of the horse, it’s pretty much a micropenis.”

 

“Oh.”  Sarah thought about this.

 

Craig wrinkled his brow as something occurred to him.  “You watched Gus suck me off last night.  Why are you still worried about this?”

 

“When you changed, you were too tall for me to see over your shoulder, all I saw was Gus scrambling to get out of the way!”

 

They both stared at each other in mounting horror for a moment.  Finally Craig just said it.  “Sarah?  Would you like to see my dick?”

 

Sarah looked anywhere but his face and blushed hard but she nodded.

 

“I hate to be like this, but I need you to officially ask me.”

 

In a tiny voice Sarah whispered, “Craig, I don’t want to have sex with you just now, but can I see your dick for educational purposes?”

 

Craig grinned and stripped down.  Then he waited until Sarah looked up at him.  “For educational purposes, you may want to watch this.”  He pointed down at his hardening member.  When her eyeline dropped, he changed as slowly as he could.  His balls snugged up against his body and his dick turtled inside of him.  Once he was all the way changed he took a deep breath and asked, “ _Ready?_ ”

 

Sarah nodded.

 

Craig let his dick drop. Sarah gaped. Then she looked up at him in shock.

 

Craig steeled himself against her reply and asked, “ _What?_ ”

 

“You have ridges!”

 

“ _Yeah, but they aren’t sharp._ ”

 

“And spikes around the edge of the head!”

 

“ _Not sharp!  The skin is just like that!_ ” Craig had thought he was five hundred years past embarrassment, but he was starting to feel defensive of his dick.  “ _The point is, and I can’t believe I am saying this, it isn’t massively large._ ”

 

Sarah looked up into Craig's werewolf face and past his muzzle into his now amber coloured eyes.  “Biggest one, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, that I have ever considered trying.”

 

Craig nuzzled her hair.  “ _If we are going to watch I movie, I should put my clothes on before Marv gets here.  If we are going to do something else-_ ”

 

Sarah handed him his shirt.  “Thank you for showing me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, once again, I have a thing about the ridiculousness of porn. It's my thing, it tends to creep into my work.
> 
> Comments?
> 
> I'm half way through writing the cut scene from Chapter 22, if there is anything you want to lobby for.
> 
> Also, I have weird head cannon on werewolf dick that I won't just inflict on you unless you ask.


	6. From Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short, this is the cut scene from Chapter 22 of Thrown to the Wolves. This is before lunch

Sarah was long past being able to speak. The pain and irritability were gone.  Her whole world was reduced to the feeling of Craig’s fingers, lips and tongue between her legs and Marv’s chest pressed against her back, his hands making gentle swirls on her breasts and belly, his cock hard and pressed tight into the small of her back.  She moaned softly, eyes squeezed shut, head lolled back over Marv’s shoulder.  He would occasionally give her neck a little lick.  Something about the way he did that… she would have to try to remember to ask about it later.

 

“Sarah?”

 

She whimpered as Craig went still.

 

“Sarah, love, I need you to look at me now.”

 

Marv made a quiet groan way back in his throat.  Sarah forced her eyes open and peered down at Craig.  Her cunt had swallowed his hand to the wrist.  She stared at it without much understanding.  He twisted his arm, her head flung back as another orgasmism was ripped from her body, her scream now a howl.

 

Marv joined in.  His hips started to twitch against her back.  Craig was suddenly trying to quickly but carefully get his hand back.  Marv’s skin was writhing against her back. She tried to squirm out of his grasp; her back wiggling against his cock was suddenly warm and sticky.  Craig was backing away as the hand that was holding her became a set of talons.

 

Fear spiked through her as she realized Marv had changed.  He pushed her forward and stood over her growling at Craig, who was keeping his eye line on the floor, his whole body radiating submission.  The growling got louder and was interspersed with snarls and snapping.

 

Sarah whimpered and tried to get away.

 

Craig kept his tone low and even as he said, “You’re scaring her boss.”

 

Marv froze and sniffed Sarah’s head, then he whined and pulled her tighter to him.  She squeaked in terror.  Marv dropped her on the bed and sprang away from her, pacing in front of the door.  His cock was red and wet and angry looking, the knot pulsing slightly.  Craig crept forward on his hands and knees and knelt between Marv’s legs.  With careful hands he reached up and squeezed Marv’s knot, holding it reverentially.

 

Marv sighed.  He stroked Craig’s hair and looked up at Sarah.  It took him a couple of tries, but finally he was able to Speak,  _ “I wasn’t trying to scare you.  That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” _  It said something about Speak that ‘seen’ could also be correctly translated as ‘smelled’.

 

Sarah was shivering.  She wrapped up in the soft blanket they had been laying on and curled up on to her side.  Marv was watching her intently.  He caught Craig’s hand and licked it clean, his eyes locked on Sarah.   _ “Go,” _ he ordered Craig, nodding at the girl.

 

“I’m OK.  I’m just going to sleep for a moment.” Sarah mumbled.  “Maybe two.”

 

Craig was still holding Marv.  “Sarah, can you drink some water for me?”

 

“Yeah.  I just need a moment.  You take care of Marv.  I’ll get cleaned up and have a snack in a little while.”

 

Craig looked up at his alpha, who was watching the girl.  He chirped a question and Marv focused on him, then leaned down to lick Craig’s face clean.  Marv nodded at the door then headed over to the bed and spooned up behind Sarah.

 

Craig had a quick shower, then got dressed and went to make lunch.

 


	7. Sarah/Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after Chapter 26 of Thrown to the Wolves

 

Sarah smiled at Mac.  Then she leaned forward and kissed his mouth.  He reached inside her towel and cupped her breast.  When he thumbed her nipple she gasped and pulled away.  He stopped and waited to see what she was going to do next.

 

She pulled off his shirt. Mac suddenly wished they were doing this in the dark of night.  She was staring.  He sighed and pulled away.  “It’s OK.  I know I’m not pretty.  You don’t have to-” the rest of the sentence was cut off as she captured his mouth again.  She kissed his neck, then licked the claw marks across his chest.

 

“ **Want you.** ”  This time it was Sarah growling, the smell of her musk flooding the room.  She pressed her forehead to his and fumbled with his belt.

 

Mac took over with that.  “Tell me what you want.”

 

Sarah hesitated.  “I’m not into begging or humiliation.  On either side.  After I cum, I want to to change first so I can touch you before….” she trailed off.

 

“Before we figure out what happens next?”  Mac suggested.  Sarah nodded.  “It’s OK,” he added, “Craig warned us that you weren’t looking to be mounted.”

 

Sarah snorted.  “I might be.  I’m not willing to commit in either direction just now.  Can we just see how this goes?”

 

Mac nodded carefully as his pants hit the floor.  Sarah sat up on her knees and reached up to kiss him, coiling her arms around his neck and pulling him back into bed.   “If I cum in you,” he said, “I can’t leave or change until my knot goes down.”  

 

A new wave of lust flooded off of Sarah.  “If you are expecting me to be disappointed by post coital cuddles, you are mistaken.”  She ran a hand down his body giving his cock a lazy tug.

 

Mac shook his head. With her hands and mouth all over him, all he could manage was, “We have to make sure one of us is holding the base of my cock so I don’t push in too far. I’m not sure what would happen if you come down first, all the way human shaped and tied to a combat form Looper.”

 

Sarah shrugged, “Ok. So we just make sure that doesn’t happen.”  She firmly grabbed the base of his dick.  

 

Mac whined.  “ **Wanna taste you.  Could smell you on everyone.  Wanted so bad.  Not invited.** ”

 

Sarah nodded.  Mac eased her onto her back and licked his way down her body.  When he got to the soft tuft between her legs he paused to hook her knees over his shoulders and just breathe in her smell.  He looked up and made eye contact as he dropped and ran his tongue over her folds.  Sarah’s breath caught in her throat.

 

Mac grunted happily.  She tasted like pure lust.  He had missed out on last weeks treats.  Maybe he could talk her into letting him go first next time.  He put his hands under her ass and tipped up her hips for better access.  Earthy.  Warm.  Slightly sweet and very, very wet.

 

He bumped and rubbed against her clit with his nose as he lapped at her.  Sarah’s hands were ghosting over his head.  He grinned into her cunt.

 

“Fingers?”  It was part suggestion, part demand.  Mac did as he was told.  Spearing two into her as he licked up to her clit before giving it a gentle suck.  She hissed, them mewled in pleasure.  Instead of thrusting in and out, Mac twisted his wrist and curled his fingers.  Sarah was reduced to incoherent noises by now.

 

He had been expecting the full body shudder as she came, but the way her body squeezed and pulse around his fingers almost forced him to shift along with her.  He concentrated on licking her and not coming himself.  She groaned and made little gasping whimpers.

 

Mac withdrew his fingers.

 

“ **No!** ” she whined.

 

He froze.  Then climbed up her body so he could see her face more clearly.  “Need me to stop?”

 

She shook her head.  

 

Mac smiled.  “Can I change now?” 

 

*nod nod nod*

 

She grabbed his cock as he shifted and he almost spilled right there.  Mac leaned in and sniffed her hair, then rubbed his head and cheek against her face and neck, marking her with his scent. He reached down and carefully uncoiled her fingers.  Then he once again went back to lapping at her folds.  She twitched and shook, her cunt clenching at nothing.

 

Suddenly, Sarah was grabbing his ears and pulling him up.  She ran fingers over his snout and rolled him on to his back.  She straddled him and caressed his chest, running her fingers carefully through his fur.  Mac reached down and held himself tightly.  Sarah slid back so she was sitting on his thighs and carefully peeled his talons off of his dick.  She took hold of the base and guided it into her as she sank down onto him.

 

There was a long sigh from both of them as they each adjusted to the newness of this.  Then Sarah took Mac’s hands and used them as leverage as she started to move.  Their fingers interlaced, it was much more of a rock then a thrust.  Mac concentrated on not bucking up into her.  

 

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, exposing his throat and his belly to his Yennork.  Sarah made a possessive little growl and rocked harder, taking him all the way into her.  Mac’s eyes went wide and he tried to pull his hands out of hers as his body shuddered and came.  As his knot started to swell, Sarah let go of his hands and slid her fingers between them.  They fluttered over her clit and the base of his cock and her whole body clenched down on him.

 

Mac threw back his head and howled.

 

Sarah laughed and slowed her fingers.  His knot was rising slowly enough that the stretch was working her open.  It felt amazing.  She fingered herself to completion again and as she clenched and fluttered, she swore she could feel him gush into her again.

 

And again.

 

And again, until trembling all over Mac shuddered to a halt and fell unconscious.  He body shifting back to human, his flaccid cock slipping out of her with a splash.  Sarah climbed up his body and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

Her second to last thought, before falling asleep herself was.  “Holy shit!  I can’t wait to do that again.”

 

Her last thought (as she heard the retreating footsteps) was, “Thank god, Marv finally learned to respect the closed door.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
